


The King and I

by Wendymypooh



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: Kenna has an encounter with King Henry she will never forget.





	

I raced through the maze of corridors, rooms, and staircases, seeking a place where I could be alone. My skin was flushed, my pulse raced, and my heart beat against my chest as I ran. I wanted to find that one spot where I could be absolutely alone with my wicked thoughts. 

Watching Princess Elizabeth's marriage consummation had my head spinning with all sorts of carnal images. I had never been touched by a man, but that did not keep me from wondering what lying with one would be like. I wondered often what it would feel like to be petted into writhing submission by a skilled lover. 

I reached an alcove at last, and fumbled with my skirts. Slipping my hand beneath them, I began to gently touch myself. Suddenly, I felt strong arms encircle my waist, and instead of being frightened, I was further aroused. 

My eyes fluttered open and to my shock, I found myself face to face with King Henry. Quickly I bowed and said, “Your Grace!”

King Henry gazed down at me with an intensity I wasn’t expecting. 

I flushed, wondering what he must think of me. Embarrassment raced through me, at him having caught me acting in such an unladylike manner.

“May I?” 

My eyes flew to his face and I saw the desire standing in his eyes. Heat washed through me as he slipped his hand beneath my skirts, without waiting for an answer. He was King. What woman would refuse him? Certainly not me. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he melded his lips to mine, at the same time his elegant fingers began to tune me like the experienced lover that he was. All I could do was cling to him and ride the waves of ecstasy that his ministrations sent coursing through my body.


End file.
